Brother Love
by That2000skid
Summary: After a break up with Pamela, Oscar tries to cheer Milo up with hugs. Eventually, Oscar confesses his love to Milo and they start to have a wild night together. CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT


Milo was extremely tired this school day. Mr. Baldwin grounded Milo to stay on class during the night till 9 for the cruel prank Milo did on Baldwin.

"Okay Milo, you may return home," announced Mr. Baldwin.

"Oh really! HOT DOG!" said Milo in a very happy tone.

While Milo was returning home tired, he got a call from Pamela Hamster. Pamela immediately told Milo that she was breaking up with Milo for reason after reason, to the point where she didn't even let Milo said a word. She immediately hang up the call and Milo got extremely depressed afterwards. He felt a whole black hole in his heart and he couldn't do anything else but cry.

As Milo got home, he pressed the ring button so that Oscar can open him the door, and so, he eventually did.

"Hey Milo! Wher-..." Oscar said as he got suddenly interrupted by Milo's crying.

Milo couldn't resist his tears at all, it really broke him.

"Bro! What's the matter?" asked Oscar.

"Oscar, Pamela broke up with me!"

"Oh... Milo. Hey hey, don't worry, your brother will be there to cheer you up!" Oscar said as Milo immediately hugged him.

They got to their bedroom as Oscar tried to hug him well so that Milo can calm down from the incident.

Milo was still crying a lot though.

"Hey Milo..."

"Yeah Oscar?"

"Knowing Pamela broke up with you, I wanted to ask you something," said Oscar as his heart started to beat up.

"Oscar, you can tell me anything you want!"

"I... like you Milo. Not just as a caring brother, but I like like you. I hope you don't get mad with me for saying this, but I really love yo-", as Oscar revealed his feelings to Milo, Milo immediately kissed the shy boy in his entire lips, until they eventually got into a wet kiss.

The kiss lasted a really long time. They first kissed while sitting on the bed, then they layed in the bed and such.

"Os-car. I'm feeling very uncomfortable," Milo said as he felt a big bulge coming from his clothes.

"Bro, don't worry, let me help you," Oscar said as he lowered Milo's clothes. Milo was left with only the purple underwear that oscar owns

Oscar also lowered his clothes and was left with his white underwear

As they continued kissing, a little crab heard the noises coming from them. It was Randy. He was exploring outside the aquariums while having a jetpack with him. He was also taking pictures with a camara he brought. He suddenly saw through Milo's and Oscar's window, Milo and Oscar kissing in the bed with only their underwear. That got Randy really horny and he decided to record them secretly while masturbating secretly.

Oscar started to explore a little more on Milo, as he licked his neck, chest and eventually his stomach.

"My turn!" Milo said, as he lowered Oscar's underwear, leaving him completely naked and started to suck him.

"Oh- Milo, you do it so good"

Oscar didn't wanted to cum because he wanted to save it for a later time.

Milo went to even lick his balls too, as Oscar felt a good sensation.

"Oh-Milo, you suck really good, but can I continue to explore you?", Oscar said as he wanted to explore Milo's butt.

"Sure bro!" Milo said as he lowered his underwear to let him explore his private parts.

Milo layed on the bed faced up with his legs up showing Oscar his cute butt. Oscar started to explore every bit of Milo's ass, in which Milo felt a lot of pleasure and comfortness.

After a couple of minutes, Oscar started to lift his penis towards Milo's entrance.

"Are you ready, bro?" Oscar said with excitement.

"Yessss Oscar. You can go and cum on me hehe"

"Oh man, this is gonna be good!" Randy said while hiding secretly.

Oscar entered his penis on Milo's entrance.

Milo bit his hips, trying to hold the pain. A couple of tears even came from his eyes.

"Oh Milo, sorry!"

"Nono oscar, continue please"

Oscar continued and eventually tried to go a little faster and faster. It went from pain to comfort immediately.

"Faster, Oscar!"

Oscar pushed even faster while enjoying his best moment ever.

"Milo, i'm very close!"

"Yes, my butt is all yours bro!"

Oscar eventually came and exploded inside Milo.

"That was... amazing!" Oscar said happily.

"It sure was!" Milo replied.

The two eventually fell asleep in the same bed while Randy finished recording the video.

Randy was thinking of publishing it on the internet, but he thought that people would hate him forever for exposing privacy, so he decided to keep it to himself. 


End file.
